bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Quickening
surrounds himself with the arcane fog of Art of Quickening]] The Art of Quickening is a mentioned technique in Bloodborne. Description The Art of Quickening is a lost arcane art that is particular to the first hunters, notably students of Gehrman, the First Hunter. It greatly increases the user's speed, while shrouding their form in a fog as they move. Lore The Art of Quickening was a hunting technique that was practiced in antiquity. During the infancy days of the church, the hunter's emphasis was on engaging beasts with speedGehrman's Hunter Garb item description., thus inventing the Art of Quickening as a means of quickly disposing of the beasts in secret. The arcane art greatly increases one's speed to the point human eyes cannot follow, while shrouding their form in a fog whose color reflected one's arcane power. After the disappearance of Gehrman, beasts became bigger and more terrifying than before, so larger and heavier weapons were required to hunt them.Ludwig's Rifle item description. Thus the Art of Quickening was lost. Yet an Old Hunter Bone - a remnant of one of the arcane art's practitioners - still harbored some of this power within it. The hunters, carriers of the torch who are sustained by the dream, would tease an old art from such remains. By using Quicksilver Bullets, which is infused with the blood of the wielder, as a medium, the hunters would once again make use of the lost arcane art. Known users * Art of Quickening practitioners: ** Gehrman, the First Hunter: His fog is blue. ** Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower: Her fog is white at first. After stabbing herself, her fog is red, indicating that she has tapped into her Vileblood power. ** Two unnamed Old Hunters in the Hunter's Nightmare: Possibly students of Gehrman, as they don't rely on an Old Hunter Bone. Their fog is dark grey. * Old Hunter Bone users: ** The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst: His fog is white. ** The Hunter: The Hunter's fog is white as well. Notes * The Old Hunter Bone allows players to tap into this forgotten art for a limited time. * Rolling, instead of simply dodging, when in this state, will allow players to even further extend their I-frames. Trivia * The Simpleton's Ring in Dark Souls 2 likely inspired both the Old Hunter Bone and the Art of Quickening. * Maria and Gehrman's quickening appears to be the most advanced expression of the art, as they can quickly cover incredible distances, a fitting feat, for those who practically invented it. References Gallery Old Hunter Bone.gif|The Hunter using Old Hunter Bone. Old HUnter's art of quickening.gif|One of the two unnamed Old Hunters that has a dark Art of Quickening. Gehrman's Art of Quickening.gif|Gehrman's Art of Quickening Maria first art of quickening.gif|Maria's Art of Quickening. Its first manifestion is white. Maria's second Art of Quickening.gif|Maria's second manifestion of Art of Quickening. After tapping into her Vileblood power, her fog is red. Category:Lore